A Certain Magical Dodekatheon
by malandy
Summary: Whateley Academy and To Aru Crossover... If I'm gonna use the site's tools to make this, might as well host it here too... ... Happens before A Certain Misfortunate Baseline.
A Certain Magical Dodekatheon - とある不幸基準ある種不幸の十二神 (To Aru Majutsu no Dodekatheon)

July 16, 1988, Mt. Olympus, Greece

A small tremor shook the mountain with its only effect being a minute rockslide. The rocks didn't even travel far, only falling a few meters. But, they nudged an ancient wind-worn stone pillar. It was only an inch, but it was enough for the force that it had been blocking. The air rippled and fluxed wildly for several seconds before smoothing again, leaving a group of people standing on the small ledge.

"Finally," One of them, a tall, white bearded man, groused. "I was beginning to think that seal would never break."

"It hasn't," A younger looking man, his hair as blonde as the sun, commented from his kneeling position by the stone pillar. "The seal has been weakened significantly, but it's still there. The others are still trapped."

"Let the weaklings remain trapped then. We have an empire to return to."

"Wrong again father." A young woman, a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder, corrected as she looked over the land.

"What are you saying?" Her father demanded, shoving through the others to stand next to her. Giving her father a slight smirk, Artemis gestured to the horizon.

"Can't you feel it? Or rather, not feel it? The flow is massively reduced. We're down to handfuls of worshipers."

"What?!" Zeus focused his attention on what should have been a river of energy flowing into him; instead, he found a small stream. "This is unacceptable. What have those weak humans been doing all this time?"

"Moving on I would imagine." His other daughter, Athena murmured. "It has been many years since that foreigner sealed us away."

"All well and good, Athena my dear," Hera cattily sniped, "But that does not help get us any more energy."

"Indeed," Hades remarked from the shadows. "This little bit we are receiving is just enough to sustain us. We're as weak as nymphs!"

Just then, the air rippled and fluxed again, and this time, when it stopped, the ledge felt even smaller, with two more people taking up the space.

"Demeter? Persephone?!" Zeus yelled at the newcomers, "What are you doing out here?!"

"Oh! Hello, everyone!" Persephone said, and then muttered, "So, [i]that's[/i] why we're back! The seal broke!", not noticing that her blonde hair had turned into flowering green locks.

"Honey, why did your hair change just now?" Hades said.

"Mmm? OH! You remember how I said that me and Demeter were Ascended mortals? Well, that wasn't totally accurate. ... Mom was a forest witch, and she made me out of plants, so I'm more like a Dryad than a human. Surprise! Soo... it seems that that part of me is becoming dominant again, now that I'm so weak." Persephone took a breath. "So, what's going on?"

"We were [i]just[/i] talking about how weak we are right now." Hermes said. "Does anyone have any idea on how to regain our lost power?"

After a long while, Athena offered a proposal that, while still rather unpalatable to most of them, at least would guarantee that they were stronger than nymphs. As it was, Ares raised the biggest fuss.

"Binding ourselves to humans? Are you mad? I don't care if it's the only way; I simply refuse to lower myself to such an inglorious position." Surprisingly, it was Hera who managed to quell Ares's arguments.

"Well Ares, if you have a better idea, please share with us." She glared at the war god until Persephone spoke up.

"Well, brother, how do you feel about reincarnating [b]as[/b] humans?"

"What in the world do you mean?" Ares asked harshly.

"Well, this is gonna be a long explanation." Persephone took a deep breath. "Demeter and I, when we were mortals, practised a magic that imitates stories and legends to cast spells, like making winged gold sandals, in imitation of your talaria, Hermes, which would allow the wearer to fly, or at least run rapidly. They call it Idol Theory now, but anyways, having that magic inside us messed with the Foreigner's Sealing. When it sealed us, we were split in two. One half went into the Ward, and the rest went into another sealed off space just for us Idol Theorists. That half was able to observe humanity as they developed Idol Theory. Long story short, I think we, that is, me and Hades, can use the story of Orpheus and Eurydice to give us all human bodies, as we're spiritual enough to count as a dead human spirit, according to Idol Theory, anyways."

July 16, 1988, Ploutonion, Eleusis, Greece.

After the sun set on the ancient ruins of Pluto's temple, seven couples stood with their backs to the ploutonion. They were all wearing winged gold sandals and winged gold hats while holding winged gold caduceuses.

A blond messy-haired man, and his rainbow-haired, golden-winged companion, led the group into the city.

Although, to anyone watching, they would have disappeared into thin air.

 **Teasers, that may or may not happen:**

"The Ouranos Corporation?"

"Artemidean Security"

"Did she just turn into a bear?"

"Do not go into the girls' bedrooms unless you want to [i]be[/i] a girl."

"Cult of the Forge"

"Olympus Technologies"

"Ouranos Alchemical is the foremost supplier of Mithril and Orichalcum in the world!"

"Hello again, Menthe!"

"Hello, Marzena Twardovski, or do you prefer 'The Bell Witch'?

 **Author's Notes:**

Idol Theory is from the "A Certain Magical Index" Light Novels by Kazuma Kamachi.

The rest of this is Whateley fanfiction, and is purely being written for fun and none of this is being written for profit, and I have no claims to anything from Whateley and all the rest.

Thanks to Liliandra for the basis of this story.

Whateley Academy Site is now Whateleyacademy.

This and all the other A Certain Whateley Series (ACWS) Stories/Tales/Snippets/Whatever will be periodically updated, once I figure out how to get the fusion concrete enough, and am satisfied with the In Spite, and For The Want Of, Nails, to keep writing more.


End file.
